


Luna Of My Heart

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cracky, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Old Fic, Short, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: I love you. I just love her more.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Luna Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“Caroline, that little devil has been a pain in my arse, since you brought it into _our_ home. I want it gone.” Klaus grumbled, entering the kitchen where Caroline was eating breakfast.

“Good morning to you as well, sunshine. What’s wrong now?” she rolled her eyes, smiling at his usual grumpiness.

“It is the devil incarnate, and I won’t stand for it any longer. My clothes are ruined, my shoes, the house is in shambles. I will kill that little bugger, unless you take it away.”

“Wow, are you suddenly Elijah? Since when do you care about your clothes and shoes that much?”

“ _They’re mine_ , so no one should touch them but me.”

“And no killing Luna, or giving her away, or abandoning her. We’re keeping her, and that’s it. Besides you’re just jealous of her, but you’re a big boy now and you can share me with her, can’t you?” she cajoled, batting her eyes and hoping he’d stop arguing.

“You’re being preposterous, why would I ever be jealous of a bloody _cat_? I just don’t like it.”

“ _She_ \- not it - is a wonderful, and loving black kitty. Also, she’s mine, and will always be mine.”

Klaus stared her down and folded his arms, “Very well then, it’s either _her_ or me. Come off it, make your choice.”

“Klaus, I love you. I just love her more. So I choose her, sorry.” Caroline shrugged, and went back to eating.

“Really love? You could’ve at least said you couldn’t pick between us, that’s just evil of you.”

“Well, you shouldn’t give me ultimatums, or else one day you’ll regret it.”, the sweet smile on her face was deadly, and Klaus almost trembled beneath her simmering rage.

Luna entered the room, meowing and rubbing herself against Klaus’ legs, before jumping on the counter to beg for Caroline’s attention. Purring beneath her trained hands.

“I honestly don’t understand your hate towards her, she loves you just as much as she loves me. Are you scared of loving her, only for her to die and leave you?”

Suddenly the quietness turned deafening and tense, and Caroline spoke up once again, “Is that really it? _Are you scared_?”

“Don’t be silly love, it’s just an animal. I don’t care for it either way.” his tone was harsh and cold.

“Of course, that’s why you distance yourself from her, and call her an _it._ Realize that love is pain and loss, but between that there’s a lot of kindness and happiness in the mix. So let her in, and you’ll have a loyal companion until she dies. So many centuries you’ve lived, and you still can’t deal with this. I’ll never leave you behind Klaus, even if so many others do.” getting up, Caroline hugged the man so scared of love he pushed it away, until she came along. 

She hugged him tight, waiting for him to hold onto her, as if she was his lifeline - _he did_. Klaus never wanted to let go, or even think of the day she’d no longer be there. Loving someone just to lose them, he didn’t understand the point of it all. Caring for such a small, weak creature, just so he’d be left alone in the end was incomprehensible. Still, he trusted Caroline, and if she said the pain was worth it, he’d give it his all. 

Kissing her softly, Klaus caressed her hair, enjoying having her in his arms, “Very well... _Luna_ can stay.”

Their foreheads touched, and Caroline smiled, “She was never going anywhere.”

Sighing, he answered, “ _I know_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
